uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Arriva Shires
s in service at Epping tube station in Essex.]] Arriva Shires & Essex is a division of Arriva, with operations in Essex, Hertfordshire, Bedfordshire and Buckinghamshire. It is also one of many private operators of London Buses. Until 2002 its operations included Colchester. In February 2006, the company bought MK Metro. Operations are split between two registered companies, Arriva East Herts & Essex and Arriva The Shires. Arriva East Herts & Essex Arriva East Herts & Essex Ltd is based in Harlow, and operate two bus garages in Harlow (Forth Avenue) and Ware (Marsh Lane). Arriva East Herts & Essex emerged from London Country North East, one of the successor companies of London Country Bus Services. LCNE was broken in two. One of the successor companies, County Bus & Coach, with depots at Harlow, Hertford and Grays, was bought by its management in 1990. In 1994 County was sold to West Midlands Travel, itself bought by National Express Group in 1995. The Cowie Group (which became Arriva in 1997) bought County from National Express Group in 1996Arriva Aylesbury website: The Arriva Story so far. County Bus & Coach was renamed Arriva East Herts & Essex Ltd in 1998Companies House Webcheck Company number 2294927. Cowie had also acquired Southend Transport and Colchester Borough Transport with its acquisition of the British Bus group in 1996. Both companies became part of Arriva East Herts & Essex, but in 2002 were transferred to Arriva Southern Counties together with the former County depot at Grays. Harlow Harlow garage was opened by London Transport on 22 May 1963 to serve Harlow New Town and also to replace Epping Garage. Harlow was allocated 25 RTs, 16 RMCs (to operate Green Line routes 718, 720 & 720A), seven RFs and two coach RFs. ;Routes *Harlow local routes 1/1A, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 522 (branded as Network Harlow). *Route 59: Harlow to Chelmsford *Route 333: Harlow to Thorley Park *Route 501: Harlow to Ongar *Route 505: Harlow to Chingford *Route 510: Harlow to Stansted Airport *Route 541: Harlow/Epping to Loughton *Routes 542/543: Loughton local routes. *Greenline 724: Harlow to Heathrow Airport via Watford. ;Bus types in use * Dennis Dart/Plaxton Pointer * Dennis Dart SLF/Plaxton Pointer 2 * Dennis Dart MPD/Plaxton Pointer 2 * Optare Solo * Optare Versa for route 59. * Dennis Dart SLF/Wright Crusader * Volvo B6LE/Wright Crusader * Volvo B6LE/Wright Crusader 2 * Volvo B7RLE/Wright Eclipse Urban for route 510. * Mercedes-Benz Citaro for route 724. Ware The Ware garage replaced the Hertford depot in 1993. It runs part of Green Line route 724 along with Harlow garage. Operation of London bus route 327 was transferred from Ware to Arriva London North at Enfield garage on 3 January 2009. Ware did briefly become an Arriva The Shires garage in late 2010, before transferring back to Arriva East Herts & Essex. On 4 September 2010, routes 250 and 251 transferred from Harlow to Ware. ;Routes *250: Waltham Cross to Loughton/Debden *251: Hammond Street/Waltham Cross to Upshire *310/310A: Hertford to Waltham Cross *331: Hertford to Royston *395/6: Hertford to Ware (Circular) *401/403: Welwyn Garden City local routes *Greenline 724: Harlow to Heathrow Airport via Watford. ;Bus types in use * Dennis Dart/Plaxton Pointer * Dennis Dart MPD/Plaxton Pointer 2 * Dennis Dart/East Lancs Spryte * Mercedes-Benz Citaro * Optare Solo * Optare Versa * VDL SB120/Wright Cadet * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 Arriva The Shires Arriva The Shires Ltd is based in Luton and operates bus garages in Luton, Watford, High Wycombe, Aylesbury, Stevenage, Hitchin and Hemel Hempstead. Arriva the Shires evolved from the purchase of the Luton, Aylesbury and Hitchin depots of United Counties by Luton & District Transport in a management buy-out in 1987Competition Commission report (1998) para 3.30. Depots at Watford, High Wycombe, Hemel Hempstead, Amersham and Slough were acquired with London Country North West in 1990Ampyx Web World - "London Country Bus Services", although Amersham has since closed and Slough was later sold to BeeLine (now First Berkshire & The Thames Valley.BeeLine Company History easyweb.easynet.co.uk LDT was bought in 1994 by British Bus Group, itself bought in 1996 by T. Cowie (renamed Arriva in 1997). LDT's name was changed to Arriva the Shires in 1998Competition Commission Report (2005) para 2.4. Aylesbury The Aylesbury depot was a depot of United Counties acquired by LDT in 1987. It has its own website at http://www.arriva-shires.co.uk Arriva Aylesbury Later in 1987, LDT also acquired the long-established Aylesbury independent company, Red RoverBuses Extra, February-March 1989. Hemel Hempstead Hemel Hempstead was a depot of London Country Bus Services (North West) (one of the companies into which London Country Bus Services was divided in 1986), acquired by Luton & District Transport in 1988. High Wycombe High Wycombe was another depot of London Country Bus Services (North West), acquired by LDT in 1988. In 2000 Arriva also bought the High Wycombe depot of the Go-Ahead Group's Oxford Bus Company (which had bought it from the Bee Line in 1994). In 2005, High Wycombe garage relocated to a new purpose built depot following the closure of the old bus station in the town, where the previous garage was. High Wycombe operate a number of services, including London Buses route U9 and the town's Park and Ride system. ;Bus types in use * Dennis Dart SLF/Plaxton Pointer * VDL SB120/Wright Cadet * Volvo B7RLE/Wright Eclipse * Optare Solo * Optare Versa Hitchin The Hitchin depot was a depot of United Counties acquired by LDT in 1987. Hitchin services have been worked from Stevenage garage since January 2007 following the closure of the old former United Counties garage in Fishponds Road. Services around the Hitchin area have been reduced, and many are operated by other contractors including Centrebus. * 54 Stevenage - Letchworth - Hitchin * 81 Hitchin Rail Station - Westmill Estate * 92 Hitchin - Letchworth * 94 Hitchin - Letchworth - Baldock * 97 Stotfold - Letchworth - Hitchin * 97A Stotfold - Letchworth - Hitchin * 99 Hitchin - Baldock * 100 Luton - Hitchin - Stevenage * 101 Luton - Hitchin - Stevenage * 102 Luton - Hitchin - Stevenage * 304 Hitchin - St Albans - Welham Green Luton Luton depot is purpose built and is located at 487 Dunstable Road. It replaced the previous depot at Castle Street. It also houses the Head Office for Arriva The Shires & Essex Ltd as well as the UK bus team. Luton operate the Green Line 757 group of routes as well as local bus services, Luton also has an outstaion at Stansted Airport which operates the EB2 an easyBus contract. Bus types at Luton include Dennis Darts Scania/Wrights Leyland Olympians DAF Vanhool Coaches Volvo B6 Mercedes Scirrocos Hitchin/Stevenage . Note the rather vague destination of "London".]] The Hitchin depot was a depot of United Counties acquired by LDT in 1987. Hitchin services have been worked from Stevenage garage since January 2007 following the closure of the old former United Counties garage in Fishponds Road. Services around the Hitchin area have been reduced, and many are operated by other contractors including Centrebus. Arriva is the main operator in Stevenage. They operate most services in the town, along with Green Line route 797. There are two depots at Stevenage; Babbage Road (ex Sovereign) and Norton Green Road. When London Country Bus Services was broken up in 1986, the Stevenage depot passed to London Country North East, sold in 1988 to AJS Group who established the Sovereign brand. Most of the operation was sold in 1990 to Luton & District Transport, and therefore became part of Arriva in 1996. In 1996 Arriva took over several vehicles and routes from Sovereign, by then owned by the Blazefield Group, in exchange for the London Green Line Route 797 Competition Commission report (2005) para 2.7. In 2004 Arriva acquired the last remaining Sovereign operation. Blazefield had already sold its London operations to Transdev and its St Albans depot & routes to Centrebus. Increasing competition in Stevenage has seen Centrebus win Herts CC contracts as well as expanding Uno bus running services around Hatfield, Welwyn Garden City and Stevenage as commercial and contracted routes. Other operators have competed in Stevenage including Transit trading as London or Stansted Transit & Shephall Express but all competition has now ended with the exception of some services operated by Centrebus. In January 2007, all Hitchin services were transferred to Stevenage depot and the old United Counties garage closed. This mirrored the London Country depot situation in 1959 when the overcrowed garage at Hitchin closed and was replaced by the now demolished Stevenage Garage, the last owners of this site was Luton & District who kept the travel shop open after the garage was replaced by the Norton Green depot. .]] GO TO ARRIVABUS.CO.UK TO SEE BUS ROUTES & TIMES SB7 STEVENAGE TO GREAT ASHBY Link SB8/9 SYMONDS GREEN TO STEVENAGE TO BRAGBURY END/POPLARS Link Watford (Garston) Watford was a depot of London Country Bus Services (North West) (one of the companies into which London Country Bus Services was divided in 1986), acquired by Luton & District Transport in 1988. The Watford garage runs London bus routes 142, 258, 268, 288, 303, 305, 340, H2, H3, H18, H19, LSP route 8, and school routes 640, 642 and H1. ;Bus types in use * DAF DB250LF 10.2m/Alexander ALX400 for routes 142, 340 and 642. * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for route 642. * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m/Plaxton Pointer 1 for LSP route 8. * DAF SB120 10.1m/Wright Cadet for routes 268, 288, 303, 305, H18 and H19. * DAF DB250LF 10m /Wright Pulsar Gemini for route 258. * VDL DB300 10.4m / Wright Gemini 2 DL for route 640. * Optare Solo for routes H1, H2 and H3. * VDL SB200/Plaxton Centro * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer for route H19. * Volvo B6BLE / Wright Crusader for route H18 and H19. Watford garage also run local bus routes 1 Garston to Town Centre 2 Town Centre to South Oxhey 10 Woodside to Holywell Estate 321 Maple Cross to Luton Airport (Interworks with Route 320) 346 Local Shopper Bus (Mon to Fri Only) 347 Local Shopper Bus (Mon to Fri Only) W1 Garston to Maple Cross (Sundays Only) W7 Watford to Borhamwood (Interworks with Route W9) W9 Watford to Borhamwood (Interworks with Route W7) W30 Watford Junction to Business Parks (Mon to Fri Only) Milton Keynes acquired with MK Metro operating with Arriva at Bletchley]] In February 2006, the operations of MK Metro were purchased by Arriva for £5.6 million,Arriva press release on MK Metro purchase arriva.co.uk - Retrieved 24 December 2007 and operational control transferred to The Shires & Essex. The purchase was subsequently considered by the Office of Fair Trading for possible referral to the Competition Commission, but it decided not to.OFT decision on purchase by Arriva oft.gov.uk - Retrieved 24 December 2007 Vehicles and publicity for the Milton Keynes operation continued to use the MK Metro name until April 2010, when they were rebranded as [http://www.arrivabus.co.uk/mkstar/ Arriva MK Star]. The change of name coincided with a number of controversial service changes.Arriva Milton Keynes website Many services were improved in frequency as part of the rebranding but others were reduced or even eliminatedFor example, the Two Mile Ash - Stony Stratford service, and some journey times were increased.Milton Keynes Citizen - 15/4/2010 digital edition pagesuite-professional.co.uk, page 31 See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Arriva UK bus website *HarlowRide - Harlow Travel Information Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Transport in Harlow Category:Transport in Hertfordshire Category:Transport in Epping Forest Category:Transport in Chelmsford Category:Transport in Brentwood